Chappie (film)
Chappie (stylizeed as CHAPPiE) is an American science fiction film directed by Neill Blomkamp. The screenplay, written by Blomkamp and Terri Tatchell, is based on Blomkamp's 2004 short film Tetra Vaal.2 The film stars Sharlto Copley, Dev Patel, and Hugh Jackman, as well as members of the South African hip-hop group Die Antwoord. The film was released on March 6, 2015. Plot In an effort to combat the high crime rate in Johannesburg, the South African police force purchases armour-plated attack robots from weapons manufacturer Tetravaal, which prove successful in reducing crime. The robot's inventor Deon Wilson is praised for Tetravaal's success, while engineer Vincent Moore grows jealous after funding is cut for his own attack robot, MOOSE, which is derided for its reliance on a human operator. At home, Deon creates a prototype artificial intelligence that mimics a human mind to the point of feeling emotions and having opinions, but Tetravaal CEO Michelle Bradley refuses to let him test the A.I. on a police robot. Undeterred, Deon steals a recently damaged robot before it is destroyed and puts it in his van, along with the "guard key" needed to update the robot's software. On his way home, he is kidnapped by a group of gangsters, Ninja, Yolandi and Amerika, who threaten to kill him unless he reprograms a police robot to fight for them. Deon installs the new software into the damaged robot, which responds with child-like terror upon powering up. Deon and Yolandi calm the robot, teaching it words and naming it "Chappie". Despite Deon wanting to stay with the robot, Ninja forces him out of their hideout. Ninja's gang only have a few days to pay a debt of 20 million rand to "Hippo", a powerful gangster. Yolandi sees Chappie as a child and wants to mother him, but Ninja grows impatient with his development due to both the impending deadline for the debt and Chappie's irreplaceable battery running out, giving him days to live. Ninja tries to train Chappie to be a gangster by leaving him to fend for himself in a dangerous neighbourhood, where he is attacked by a group of thugs and later seized by Vincent, who has found out about Chappie after following Deon to the hideout. Vincent successfully extracts the guard key for his own use, but the traumatised Chappie soon escapes from him and returns to the hideout. Yolandi scolds Ninja for this mistreatment, but he soon manages to persuade Chappie to turn to crime by training him in martial arts and weapon handling. Ninja and Amerika trick Chappie into stealing cars for them, and lie to him about needing the money to replace his dying body. At Tetravaal, Vincent uses the guard key to upload a virus into every police robot, including Chappie, which shuts them down. Johannesburg's criminals immediately start rioting in the streets, and Deon brings Chappie to the Tetravaal factory to fix him. After being restarted, Chappie takes a helmet used to control MOOSE back to the hideout, where he re-engineers it to allow him to transfer his consciousness into a computer, so he can change bodies when his current one dies. Ninja's gang use Chappie to raid a police van and steal money, which is caught on the news, but Ninja later confesses that he was lying about there being a new body for Chappie. Enraged, Chappie prepares to kill Ninja, but Deon arrives to warn that Michelle Bradley has ordered for Chappie to be caught and destroyed. At that moment, the MOOSE robot (controlled remotely by Vincent) attacks the hideout and kills Amerika, while Hippo also arrives to collect his debt and fatally shoots Deon. After killing Hippo, Ninja offers to distract MOOSE while Chappie and Yolandi drive Deon to the Tetravaal factory. However, Yolandi gets out of the van and shoots MOOSE before it can kill Ninja. The robot opens fire on her, and Chappie destroys it by detonating a bomb. Further enraged by Yolandi's death, Chappie drives Deon to the factory, storms into an office and fiercely beats Vincent close to death. He then transfers Deon's dying consciousness into a spare robot through the modified MOOSE helmet. As Chappie's battery dies, the now robotic Deon wirelessly transfers Chappie's consciousness into one of the many deactivated police robots nearby. The robots go into hiding as the police remove every Tetravaal robot from their forces. The grieving Ninja finds a flash drive marked "Mommy's Consciousness Test Backup", which contains a copy of Yolandi's consciousness Chappie produced while testing the helmet. Chappie hacks into Tetravaal's manufacturing facility and builds a robot resembling Yolandi, which he uploads the consciousness into. Cast * Sharlto Copley as CHAPPiE * Dev Patel as Deon Wilson * Watkin Tudor Jones as Ninja * Yolandi Visser as Yolandi3 * Jose Pablo Cantillo as Yankie * Sigourney Weaver as Michelle Bradley * Hugh Jackman as Vincent Moore * Anderson Cooper (Cameo) Production Chappie is Blomkamp's third feature length film as director. He wrote the screenplay along with his wife Terri Tatchell, who also co-wrote District 9. Filming began at the end of October 2013 in Johannesburg, South Africa. It completed filming sometime in February 2014. Release The film was in the United States on March 6, 2015. On February 6, 2015, IMAX Corporation and Sony announced that the film would be digitally re-mastered into the IMAX format and released into IMAX theatres domestically on March 6, 2015. The was released internationally in IMAX on March 4 , 2015. References # "CHAPPIE (15)". British Board of Film Classification. February 12, 2015. Retrieved February 12, 2015. # Jump up^ Clark, Noelene (November 4, 2014). "Trailer: 'Chappie' brings Neill Blomkamp's childlike robot to life". Los Angeles Times. RetrievedDecember 15, 2014. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' Lee, Chris (November 4, 2014). "Watch the trailer for 'Chappie,' Neill Blomkamp's robot adventure". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved December 15, 2014. # '''Jump up^ "Sigourney Weaver Joins Neill Blomkamp’s ‘Chappie’". deadline.com. 28 October 2013. Retrieved 29 October 2013. # Jump up^ "Hugh Jackman Joins Neill Blomkamp’s Sci-Fi ‘Chappie’". deadline.com. 29 September 2013. Retrieved 29 October 2013. # Jump up^ "Neill Blomkamp's Chappie Starts Filming, Adds Sigourney Weaver". comingsoon.net. 28 October 2013. Retrieved 29 October 2013. # Jump up^ "Production Begins on Blomkamp's 'Chappie,' Adds Sigourney Weaver". firstshowing.net. 28 October 2013. Retrieved 29 October 2013. # Jump up^ "DIE ANTWOORD - Timeline Photos - Facebook". facebook.com. Retrieved 12 February 2015. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b "Neill Blomkamp’s Chappie is Coming to IMAX". comingsoon.net. February 6, 2015. Retrieved February 7, 2015. Category:Chappie Category:Films